


Love Lives

by BulletStrong



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Swan Queen - Freeform, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 08:56:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5862718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BulletStrong/pseuds/BulletStrong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Well, dearie, the breaking of the curse was supposed to bring about your downfall. Heart failure, how fitting." </p><p>Swan Queen. Open ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Lives

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from Tumblr!

Regina sank deeper into the plush bed in her chambers, sighing as Emma's arms squeezed her just a tad tighter. She looked toward the ceiling. She couldn't handle looking at her love, seeing the streaks tears left behind. She knew Emma was blaming herself when it wasn't her fault. On the contrary, Regina knew it was her own. She turned her life around just a tad too late.

Congestive heart disease. Incurable. Terminal.

Emma and Regina slowly realized their feelings while traipsing through the Underworld. It became clear to them when they saw their boyfriends with Marian and Milah, and felt no angst about it. They spent so much time together, their eyes always connecting and their lips always falling against each other's. 

They never expected their kiss to break the last remaining thread of Regina's dark curse, sending them all spiraling back to The Enchanted Forest, which was something Emma kept grumbling about.

But they never thought the curse being completely broken would destroy the last vestiges of the casters mortality.

"Well, dearie, the breaking of the curse was supposed to bring about your downfall. Heart failure, how fitting."

According to Whale, she didn't have long. Henry and Emma took it the hardest. They hardly left her side but when they did, they were searching for a magical fix. Emma had tried True Love's kiss, to no avail. Seeing the utter desperation in those emerald eyes had almost indeed killed her. 

She felt content however. She finally had the happiness she always wished for. She had a son that loved her dearly, that forgave her for her mistakes. She had forged a friendship with Snow and Charming, something she never believe could happen. She had found a happy ending in the daughter, a happiness that had changed everything.

And while she thought she'd be cursing at Fate for taking it all away so soon, she realized that simply having a chance to be embraced in such a full way was a blessing. She had done such horrid things, yet she experienced two forms of love so true. 

It may have been cliche but she was so happy she could die and it'd be alright. But she knew it was the hardest for those she'd leave behind.

So she tried to give them memories they'd never forget. She left them voicemails so they'd always have her voice in their pocket. She made videos (The Enchanted Forest became much more savvy with the aid of the imp) so they'd never forget what she looked like. She was ready to go, even if she didn't want to, but they weren't ready to let her go.

No matter how hard they wished on the stars, their time was running out. What they needed to remember was that their love was not. That couldn't be taken away from them, not by a Dark One or Hades or congestive heart failure. 

No, their love could never be weakened.


End file.
